User talk:Panakalego
"Wazzup?" "Not much." "Wanna go somewhere?" "I can't, I'm just a talk page." "Oh, bummer." "Wait, why am I talking to myself?" "IDK" Hi there PL. Forum deletion Well, I think we're fine at the moment. I'll PM Black Six and ask him, since our forums aren't used very much. I'll reply to you ASAP. -- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 21:27, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Hello Just wanted to say hi. You don't know me. I don't know you. But I wanted to say hi and see what kind of pages you make. See my page. Talk to me about that third link. [[User:ArchlordZerato-Player812|'The Archlord']] [[User talk: ArchlordZerato-Player812|''Talk to me!!]] The Archlord's Troop[[ ]] From: The Archlord 02:38, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Gasgano Hey Panaka! I just realized, its been almost a year since you made Gasgano. It still says "Picture Coming Soon!" Ha! Bet you haven't even thought of Gasgano lately. I just got it back on your mind! Ha!--[[User:Pirakafreak24| '''Boltfan24' ]] ( Talk ) I'm going to go see BOLT This week! 22:48, 1 January 2009 (UTC) IP Banned Fixed-Uberfuzzy accidentally autoblocked two IPs-#28 and #29-which are both associated with Atukamkirk 2.9. I unblocked both; lets see if he can get on now. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 23:00, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :Wow, it's like I make one edit and people remember I'm over here, too. =P Yep, I remember Gasgano, but as far as his picture, it's not ever gonna happen. I thought I put him and another article up for deletion last summer... Alrighty, thanks Oracle, I'll have to write some fanfic on B-pedia and CBWiki. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 06:29, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::If you want them deleted, I can delete them at author's request of course. I'm an admin here.--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Boltfan24 ]] ( Talk ) I saw BOLT! It rocked! I cried a whole lot. GO SEE BOLT! 03:26, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :::Would you mind? One's Gasgano, and the other is/was something like Yasipu. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 03:40, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Sure thing Panaka--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Boltfan24 ]] ( Talk ) I saw BOLT! It rocked! I cried a whole lot. GO SEE BOLT! 19:42, 3 January 2009 (UTC) world at war i was playing cod waw on my wii and saw someone with your name, my user is danccook#1, im a lil egotistic too. if that was you, would you wanna add each other as freinds, temammates who can communicate have an easier time planning. :Wow, small world, lol. Yes, that was me, I'm sorry about killing you three or four times, I wasn't being very careful about who I was shooting. I'll look up my friend code and get back to you in a few minutes. Ok, here's my codes: 5748903832093219 for the Wii, and 494112416873 for CoD: WaW. Note that my Wii message board is having trouble and I cannot send or receive messages. We should play some one-on-one sometime to get used to each others styles. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] - 00:36, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Atrector PL! I know you are kinda lazy atm, but please chat with me soon so we can talk about your MoC! Kaisira will always come and 'help defend' reguardless if they need her or not. 20:36, February 22, 2012 (UTC) PL.......what happen to Makuta Atrector article? Kaisira will always come and 'help defend' reguardless if they need her or not. 07:36, May 26, 2012 (UTC)